


Meowy Catmas

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Yu buys a terrible sweater for a Christmas party. Yosuke hates it. Yu sees that as a challenge.





	Meowy Catmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Yosuke’s feet felt heavy. Yosuke’s eyes felt heavy. No, Yosuke’s _everything_ felt heavy. The “perks” of working for Junes during the holiday season, he supposed. He sighed as he shuffled into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor, after missing a couple of times in his exhausted state. His paycheck was going to be worth it, he told himself, as he fought not to fall asleep leaning against the cold elevator wall. And he would have the next five days off from work, in exchange for working insane overtime hours in the week leading up to Christmas. _And_ having to on Christmas Eve, he thought, sullenly. He’d taken the shift because the extra money would be helpful, and he and Yu weren’t heading to Inaba until the following morning anyway. If he could go back in time, he’d stop himself from accepting the crazy long shift he’d worked today. _Nothing_ was worth this level of exhaustion.

Well, not _nothing_ , he amended. He’d been more tired from going into the TV to rescue his friends. The night they’d rescued Nanako had been far longer and more grueling and left them _all_ in worse shape than he was in now. _That_ was worth it. This? Not so much.

The elevator dinged and startled him out of his musings, and he shuffled out of the elevator and down the hallway to the door of the apartment he was sharing with Yu. It was the winter of their final year, just a few more months and they’d both (hopefully) be graduating college.

Some of the doors had cute Christmas decorations up on them, and the door to his apartment was no exception. There was a cute little wreath hanging on their door, with the numbers “404” displayed in the exact center of it. A banner was hanging above and below the wreath spelling out “Merry Christmas” in katakana. Yosuke still remembered how cute his boyfriend had looked as they’d put up the decorations, both inside and outside the apartment. He wasn’t quite as enthusiastic he’d been the first Christmas after they’d moved in together, but there was still quite a bit of childlike wonder to him while he decorated for any holiday. Years of not being able to do that in his own home with his parents had everything to do with that, Yosuke found himself thinking, as he fumbled with his keys and opened the apartment door.

“I’m home!” he called out.

“Welcome back,” his boyfriend called, from somewhere deeper in the apartment. From their bedroom, it sounded like. Yosuke didn’t really pay any mind to that, carefully shutting the door behind him and slipping easily out of his shoes. He peeled off his coat and hung it in the nearby closet. Yu was probably already getting ready for bed — it was rather late, and they had to catch a very early train in the morning. Yosuke really wasn’t looking forward to it, but it would be worth it to be able to spend Christmas with his friends and family back in Inaba. Ever since he and Yu had started dating, his parents and Teddie had started having Christmas dinner with the Dojimas. His father and Dojima-san got along scarily well, and his mother had practically adopted Nanako the instant she’d met her. The Hanamuras apparently had Nanako over for dinner at least twice a week, and tried to get Dojima to join them as often as they could pry him away from his work.

He himself had already eaten dinner, so he almost passed by the kitchen table without sparing it a glance. Almost. But the bright red, carefully wrapped package sitting on it caught his attention. Yu’s perfect, careful handwriting on a note taped to the top read “do not open, bring this to the bedroom with you”. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the note. He almost wanted to call out to ask Yu if this was some kind of prank, but thought the better of it.

“Bring it with you to the bedroom, huh,” he mused, his voice quiet. Was Yu planning something sexy for him? The last month had been really busy for the two of them, between their classwork and increased work schedules. They hadn’t had much time for themselves, let alone to be with each-other. As exhausted as Yosuke was, now he _did_ kind of hope that his precious Partner was waiting for him in the bedroom with some kind of sexy surprise. He snatched up the little red package and held it up to his ear, shaking it. Something, or rather a few things, did rattle around inside, but he couldn’t tell what they were. He grinned and headed for the bedroom, exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

The door was ajar, but nearly closed. He thought about knocking for a second, but that seemed silly. If Yu had wanted him to knock, he would have closed the door entirely. So he pushed the door open, and felt his jaw drop at the sight he was presented with.

The lights were off, but there were so many candles burning around the room that it almost didn’t matter.  The candlelight did have an interesting effect, though, casting the whole room with a much softer light than the bright overhead lights usually did. It made Yu’s striking silver hair and eyes and pale skin seem softer, more muted almost. Yu had his long, long legs stretched out beside him, showing off the impressive expanse of bare skin and revealing that he was absolutely not wearing anything on the lower half of his body. Between that and the heated, erotic gaze he was levelling at Yosuke, it would have been an extremely sexy sight.

If not for what Yu was wearing.

 

Two weeks ago, Yu had gotten invited to a Christmas party by one of his classmates. He had of course accepted, not wanting to be impolite and turn her down, but there were two problems.

“She’s the classmate that has been making passes at me all semester,” Yu had explained. “I’ve always turned her down politely, but she just isn’t getting the hint, so...will you come with me as my plus one? Hopefully she’ll get the hint if I bring my _boyfriend_ with me.”

“Sure,” Yosuke had replied. “There’s gonna be free food, right?”

“Of course,” Yu had replied, with a laugh. “But there’s one other thing.”

“Oh?” Yosuke had asked, eyeing the shopping bag in Yu’s hand that he’d just brought Yosuke’s attention to by reaching over to pick it up.

“Everyone that goes to the party has to wear a tacky Christmas sweater. Those are the rules,” Yu had explained, reaching into the bag. “So I went out and got one for each of us. If you don’t like yours, and I’m pretty sure you won’t, you can just send it to Teddie after the party.”

Yu had presented him with a bright red sweater that had the words “BEARY CHRISTMAS” in bright white letters, above a green silhouette of a bear. White snowflakes adorned the rest of the sweater. Yu had been right, he’d _hated_ it.

“It’s...terrible,” he’d groaned. Yu had laughed, looking pleased with himself.

“Good, the host is giving away prizes to the people with the worst sweaters,” Yu had explained. Yosuke had sighed and taken the sweater from him.

“...Teddie will love it,” he’d conceded. Then, a thought had struck him. “Wait, if mine is this bad, yours must be—”

Yu had cut him off by dramatically pulling his own sweater out of the shopping bag and holding it up for him to see.

It had been _hideous_.

It had been bright red, just like Yosuke’s, but that’s where the similarities ended.

“Of _course_ it’s covered in cats,” Yosuke had groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from the abomination in front of him but also unwilling to keep looking at it. There had been rows of kittens wearing cute little santa hats, with speech bubbles proudly proclaiming “Meowy Catmas!” beside every other one. Dividing up the rows of cats had been strands of rainbow colored Christmas lights. It would have been bad if the lights were simply just _pictures_ of lights but, no, they were _actual_ lights, to Yosuke’s growing horror. Yu had grinned over the neck of the sweater at him.

“And, yes, the lights work,” he had proudly proclaimed. He’d grabbed one of the sleeve cuffs and pressed down on what was probably a button hidden inside, and the lights started to glow and twinkle. Yu’s eyes had been _sparkling_. He’d really loved this abomination.

“It’s, uh…” Yosuke had started, unsure of whether he wanted to be nice or give Yu his honest opinion.

“What do you think? It’s terrible, right?” Yu had asked, with a huge grin.

“Awful!” Yosuke had agreed, with a firm shake of his head.

“I _love_ it, Yosuke,” Yu had explained. He’d pressed down on the sleeve again and the lights had started to blink in a pattern of left to right. Yosuke had let out a nervous chuckle.

“It’s certainly...very you?” Yosuke had replied, still unsure of how to proceed.

“I can’t wait to wear it,” Yu had said, finally looking up and taking in Yosuke’s nervous expression. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Can I be honest with you? I hate it. It’s the tackiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Yosuke had replied. Yu had laughed.

“Well, that’s the point,” Yu had replied, with a chuckle. “What, don’t tell me you don’t want to be seen with me wearing it?”

“Kinda…?” Yosuke had replied, folding his arms. “I, I mean…”

“It’s just for one night,” Yu had assured him. He’d pushed down on the sleeve again and the lights turned off. “And besides, a certain _someone_ once told me I could make anything I wear look hot.”

“ _Just about_ anything,” Yosuke had corrected, with a huff. “I think I’ve finally found the exception.”

Yu’s eyes had flashed, dangerously.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

And so there he was, lounging on their bed surrounded by candles, with soft jazz music playing and a sultry expression on his face and clearly naked aside from...that terrible sweater. And the lights were blinking, of _course_ they were.

“I still hate it,” Yosuke grumbled. Yu laughed. “I think I hate it even _more_ now, Yu.”

“Are you sure about that?” Yu asked, with a smirk. He shifted, and the bottom hem of the sweater rose up a couple of inches, dangerously close to revealing body parts that Yosuke was very fond of. Yosuke shook his head.

“I had a boner when I opened the door. It’s gone now, Yu. It’s _gone_ ,” Yosuke lamented. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, glaring.

“Oh, I can fix that,” Yu purred in response. He shifted again, pulling his legs under himself until he was kneeling on the bed, still giving Yosuke a _look_ that was going straight to his groin. But, ugh, every time he looked away from Yu’s eyes he saw that _damn sweater_.

“You’ve _gotta_ take that off first,” Yosuke complained, and Yu gave a low, throaty chuckle in response.

“So eager to get me naked,” he replied, playfully. “But it’s so cold in here.”

“Bullshit,” Yosuke argued with a huff. “Please just take that off.”

“Why don’t you look in that present you’re holding first,” Yu instructed. Yosuke blinked and looked down at the present in his hands, having forgotten mostly about it.

“Oh, right,” he replied. He had the wrapping paper off in seconds, never one to take his time opening gifts, unlike the more patient and careful Yu. He opened the box to find a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube inside.

“There are so many things I want to do you tonight, Yosuke,” Yu purred, and Yosuke was startled to find the voice a lot closer than he had been expecting. Yu had moved across the bed and was right in front of him now. How he hadn’t noticed the glow of those stupid lights on his sweater was beyond Yosuke. “And so many things I want you to do to me.”

“Sure, Yu,” Yosuke replied, looking up to lock eyes with his boyfriend. “But _please_ take that stupid sweater off first.”

“You’re still wearing your work uniform,” Yu pointed out, clearly dodging the request.

“Fine, if I take it off will you take _that_ off?” Yosuke asked, rolling his eyes. Yu’s response was to reach out and take the box from him, setting it aside on the bed, and then reach for the bottom of Yosuke’s work shirt. Yosuke heaved a defeated sigh and let himself be stripped, stopping when he was just wearing his boxers and socks. “Hey, fair’s fair. You take off that hideous sweater first.”

“Do you really hate it that much?” Yu asked, breaking character to pout him. Yosuke sighed.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered, exasperated.

“So there really _is_ something that you don’t think I look hot in?” Yu asked, looking down at the sweater. Yosuke laughed.

“ _That’s_ what you’re all hung up on?” he asked. He saw Yu blush, but the other man didn’t look up at him.

“It always makes me so happy, whenever you tell me I look hot in what I’m wearing,” Yu admitted. Yosuke felt his heart thump painfully, overflowing with how much love he felt for this man. This dorky, dorky man standing in front of him wearing one of the worst sweaters he’d ever seen in his life. (There definitely were worse sweaters out there. The person that had won the ‘worst sweater ever’ award at the party had... _god_ , there had been _so much tinsel..._ )

“I don’t think there’s a person alive that could make that sweater hot, Yu,” Yosuke explained. Yu looked up at him, a little hopeful.

“Yeah?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah. And besides, red isn’t your color. And...I _really_ don’t want to do anything perverted to you with all of those innocent kitten eyes staring at me.”

Yu laughed at that, looking down at the sweater again.

“Good point. I hadn’t thought of that.”

With that Yu stepped back and finally, _finally_ pulled the sweater off. He tossed it into the nearby closet after turning the blinking lights off. Yosuke took the opportunity to ogle his bare body after realizing that he really _hadn’t_ been wearing anything under the sweater.

“You know, if the sweater hadn’t been _hideous_ , that would’ve been really hot,” Yosuke admitted. Yu turned to him with a smirk.

“Oh?” he asked, and Yosuke grinned.

“Hell yeah. If I came home and found you wearing a _tasteful_ sweater and nothing else? I’d be all over you in a _heartbeat_ ,” Yosuke replied. Yu stepped back up to him and reached for the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down over his hips without breaking eye contact.

“Maybe I’ll do that sometime,” Souji mused. Yosuke shivered, stepping out of his boxers and stepping on the toes of his socks to pull his feet out of them, also not breaking eye contact.

“I hope you do,” he replied. Then he leaned in and kissed Yu, one hand threading into his hair to deepen the kiss and the other snaking around to his waist, to tug the two of them closer together. Yu’s erection slid against his and Yosuke groaned, because he hadn’t really been aware of the fact that he’d gotten hard again until this moment.

“I want you so bad,” Yu purred, after they finally pulled away to breathe.

“Me too,” Yosuke panted.

“Are you sure you’re up for it? Work wasn’t too tiring?” Yu asked.

“Oh, it was,” Yosuke sighed in response. “And I know we have to be up early to catch the train, but I don’t care. I want you, Partner.”

“Good,” Yu replied, claiming his lips again. They kissed for what felt like a while, mouths and tongues clashing hungrily as hands moved over expanses of skin. Yosuke liked kissing Yu, he felt like he could never get enough of it, so he just waited patiently until Yu pulled away from him. Breathless from kissing, neither of them said anything, but Yu met Yosuke’s eyes and the intense heat passing between them was nearly tangible. Yu moved backwards, carefully guiding Yosuke towards the bed. He pushed and Yosuke went willingly, letting himself fall onto his back. Yu was on top of him seconds later, straddling his hips and kissing him soundly again.

Hands wandered as mouths moved, Yosuke taking his time to appreciate the smooth, firm skin of his boyfriend’s back. When his hands wandered down to his ass, Yu pulled away, pushing his ass into Yosuke’s hands with a teasing wink.

“Need me to prepare you?” Yosuke asked, and Yu shook his head.

“I took care of it before you got home. In case you didn’t want to bottom tonight,” Yu clarified. Yosuke must have looked a little put out, because Yu laughed and smirked down at him. “You were wanting to do it yourself…?”

“W-well, you always make really cute noises when I do,” Yosuke hastily explained, blushing. “And, uh, I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to bottoming but, I mean, you’re already ready…”

Yu stared down at him for a long, long moment, and Yosuke could practically hear gears turning in his partner’s head. Right around the time Yosuke started getting impatient, Yu leaned back and grabbed the red-wrapped box, scooting it closer to both of them. He opened a condom and rolled it on to Yosuke’s dick with practised ease, slicking it up with lube a moment later, and that settled that, Yosuke supposed. He leaned down to kiss Yosuke again, hard and demanding, before pulling away and rising up on his knees to hover over his dick.

Yu moved down, easily and effortlessly sliding Yosuke into his body, and it was heaven, as always. Yosuke didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that familiar feeling of Yu’s body around his cock, tight and warm in just the right ways.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this, Yu,” he said, deciding to vocalize his thoughts. Yu gave a breathless laugh in return, sliding down until his ass was flush with Yosuke’s hips.

“Merry Christmas, Yosuke,” he replied. Yosuke’s hands found their way to Yu’s hips in a loose grip as he patiently waited for Yu to get his bearings and start to move. The friction was as good as it always was, intense and divine and exactly what Yosuke needed after a long day at work. Yu moved expertly on top of his dick, their bodies long since used to each-other. Quickly enough Yosuke started moving his hips in time with Yu’s thrusts, and it wasn’t long before they were both panting, gasping messes.

Yosuke started to feel that tell-tale heat sparking in his guts, and, like he always did, he moved a hand off of Yu’s hips and toward his dick. But, to his surprise, Yu caught his hand before he could wrap it around the throbbing appendage.

“N-not yet,” Yu panted, moving his hand back to where it had been resting on his hip. Yosuke groaned in confusion but obeyed, letting Yu bring him quickly and efficiently to climax with his body. He moaned Yu’s name over and over, dragging him down by the hips as he came with an intense shudder.

Yosuke didn’t exactly pass out, but his mind went pleasantly blank, his vision blurry. Distantly, he felt the condom being pulled off of his dick, and he could only stare at Yu in hazy confusion. Yu was still hard, and judging by the way his dick looked, painfully so. Why hadn’t he wanted to get off? It didn’t really make sense to him until he felt Yu grab his thighs and push them apart, and felt slick fingers circling his hole.

Oh.

“Can you do one more round, Yosuke?” Souji asked. Yosuke groaned.

“I-I dunno if I can, but I _want to_ ,” he managed to reply. Souji laughed. “But I mean, it’ll be a few minutes before—”

“Don’t worry about that, love,” Yu answered. Yosuke gasped as he felt one slick finger enter him. “We can take all the time you need.”

“Ngh,” was all Yosuke could reply, because even that one finger felt good, almost _too_ good, his body still sensitive from his recent orgasm. But Yu handled his body expertly, taking his time as he opened him up. He took much longer than usual to progress from one finger to two to three, stopping often to ask Yosuke if it was too much. Yosuke responded eagerly, trying hard not to writhe or squirm against Yu’s deft fingers. By the time they’d worked up to three fingers, Yosuke felt his dick starting to respond. It seemed that Yu noticed, too, because the silver-haired man ducked his head very suddenly and pressed his tongue against the base of Yosuke’s dick. It felt like fire, a scorching heat that sent an immediate spike of pleasure through Yosuke, so intense it almost hurt. Yosuke gasped Yu’s name and bucked his hips, and Yu moaned his name in response, fingers still slowly and carefully opening him up. He licked up the length of Yosuke’s dick as it hardened, and Yosuke couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth when Yu took the head into his mouth and started to gently suck.

“Ngh, _fuck_ ,” he managed, and Yu pulled off of his dick with a smirk, fingers stilling inside him.

“Ready?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded furiously. Yu sat back and withdrew his hand, reaching back into the box and producing another condom. Yosuke felt dizzy, like his head was spinning, and had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself down. He opened his eyes when he felt the blunt head of Yu’s dick against his entrance.

“You okay?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded again, with a sigh. “It’s not too much?”

“I’m fine, I—“ he stammered. “P-please, Yu, _please_ …”

That was all the permission Yu needed, it seemed. He pushed forward, slowly and carefully. Yosuke reached down and put his hands over Yu’s hands, where they were gripping his hips, absolutely needing something to ground him as he felt Yu’s dick sliding into him. It was hot and hard and filling him up just right, and Yosuke felt like he might be losing his mind, because it was so much more intense than normal. He was barely aware that he was panting and whimpering Yu’s name over and over, saying his name like a prayer. His focus narrowed to the two of them and the heat and fullness he felt, long days at work and early morning trains totally forgotten. Yu finally pushed himself in all the way and leaned over Yosuke’s body to kiss him. Yosuke pulled him down for a needy, intense kiss.

“You’re shaking,” Yu panted out, when Yosuke finally stopped kissing him. “Are you okay?”

“ _So_ okay,” Yosuke said. “Better than okay. Please, just...I...I need…”

Yu nodded. He sat up from where Yosuke had pulled him down for the kiss, grabbing Yosuke’s hips in a tight grip, and started to move. He was slow and careful at first, of course, but even the measured, careful movements inside him were almost unbearably intense.

“Oh, Yu... _ngh_ , oh god, _please_ —” Yosuke begged, writhing and squirming against him. Yu huffed out a breath and Yosuke felt his hips being tugged upward as Yu pulled them a few inches off of the bed. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Yu’s torso, rolling his hips as best he could against Yu’s as the other man started to thrust in earnest. Every thrust seemed to punch a new noise out of Yosuke’s mouth, but he was so enthralled that he didn’t even have the capacity to be self-conscious about it.

“I’m getting close,” he heard Yu say, and that was the only warning he got before one of Yu’s amazing, talented hands was on his dick, squeezing and stroking and fondling it as he kept pounding into his body. It was almost too much, but he wasn’t quite there yet, teetering dangerously on the edge of a second orgasm. He was crying out now, begging Yu not to stop with one breath and praising him and his hands and his dick with the next.

When he came this time it wasn’t like a sudden explosion of pleasure. No, it was like a pot finally boiling over, the pleasure building consistently but still surprising him, still blindsiding him. He was only able to cry out Yu’s name and thrust his hips up into his grip. He heard Yu answer him with a cry of his name in turn, felt him pulsing and twitching deep in his body. It was intense and wonderful, and overwhelming, so much so that he passed out.

He was pulled back out of unconsciousness by warm lips pressing against his, and Yu’s rich, soft voice murmuring his name. He kissed back with a happy sigh, eyes fluttering open. Yu had turned him so that he was laying on his side, facing him. They were both under a warm comforter. Yosuke had no idea how much time had passed while he was out, but evidently it had been long enough for Yu to clean them both up and blow out all of the candles, because now only moonlight was illuminating the room. It was just bright enough for Yosuke to see Yu’s silver eyes glinting and his soft expression as he looked at him.

“That was amazing, Yu,” Yosuke eventually said, his voice quiet and a little hoarse. Yu gave him a tender, loving smile and leaned in for another kiss, soft and gentle to contrast the furious way they’d been making out before.

“Mmm, thanks. Merry Christmas, Yosuke,” he replied.

“Merry Christmas, Yu,” Yosuke returned, with a dopey grin. “What time is it?”

“Late. We should get some sleep if we don’t want to be total zombies on the train in the morning,” Yu replied. Yosuke reached out and drew him into another soft, gentle kiss.

“Sounds good, Partner,” he agreed.

“Mm, oh, one last thing,” Yu said. His expression had turned to a mischievous grin. “The sweater doesn’t just light up, it makes noise, too.”

“...what?” Yosuke asked, bewildered. Yu laughed.

“Yeah, there’s another button on the other sleeve that plays ‘Carol of the Bells’ if you press it,” he informed Yosuke. Yosuke could only stare at him incredulously for a few minutes.

“Yu, will you honestly answer one question for me?” he asked. Yu nodded. “Did you really think I’d want to have sex with you in that sweater?”

“Yes…?” Yu asked, and Yosuke sighed.

“Okay, but, why? Why would you think that?” he asked.

“Because you told me I could make anything I wore look hot,” Yu replied, and Yosuke sighed.

“...please, please just burn that sweater. Don’t ever wear it again.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It’s really that bad.”

“You still had sex with me, though.”

“Yes, because I love you and you’re ridiculously hot, Yu! I had sex with you _despite_ the fact that you thought you could seduce me while wearing the worst sweater in the entire world.”

“...point taken.”

(Yu kept the sweater anyway. He just never again tried to seduce Yosuke while wearing it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had perhaps too much fun writing this...


End file.
